Nya
Nya '(pronounced ''Nee-ah) is a minifigure from the Ninjago theme first introduced in 2011. She is the Master of Water, Kai's sister, and Jay's (as well as briefly Cole's) love interest. She will be one of the two main protagonists of the theme's 2017 storyline along with Kai. Description As Nya, her hair piece sports straight black hair. She has a double-sided head. On one side, she wears a red veil that covers her mouth. On the reverse side, her whole face is visible, revealing a neutral or angry expression. She has been depicted wearing a sleeveless, red dress which is decorated with a phoenix pattern. As Samurai X, she has a samurai helmet, similar to Lord Garmadon, with a unique red piece that covers her mouth and where her nose should be. She has a golden piece on top of the helmet similar to the Lord Garmadon's Helmet of Shadows. She wears a red shirt that contains a back printing, bearing a swan pattern and parts of her torso. She has a special piece that goes down over her torso as armour and her legs are red. She has a double-sided head that, on one side, bears a regular expression and on the other an mad expression. Video Game Variants In the LEGO Battles: Ninjago game, Nya is shown wearing the minifigure's nurse outfit, and a white dress. In Spinjitzu Scavenger Hunt players can select blue or black dresses that seem to belong to her. Background Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Nya and Kai are working in their family blacksmith shop, Four Weapons. When they are approached by Sensei Wu who shows disdain for the weapons they make, saying they are useless in the art of stealth. He also says there is only stuff for a samurai, but not stuff for a ninja. Kai drives him off, who in turn disappears when Kai turns his back. Moments later, a dark cloud appears over the village, with local farmers being the first to notice. On the edge of the hill, a large vehicle (the Skull Truck) appears along with many motorcycles, all with skulkins on board, notably Nuckal, Kruncha, and Samukai. The farmers attack the skulkins, only to run at the last second. Then, Kai, wearing hand-crafted samurai armour, engages in battle, with Nya joining in. Kai is nearly killed by Samukai, only to be saved by Sensei Wu, who reappears just in time. He is not able to save Nya, as she is kidnapped under the orders of someone called "Lord Garmadon." Later, while Sensei Wu and the four ninjas, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane are sleeping in the Forest of Tranquility, location of the Sword of Fire, Kai is woken by Nya. She runs away, and Kai chases her through the forest, eventually entering the fire temple. Nya is then revealed to be an illusion made by Lord Garmadon in a shadow form. He exploits the fact that Kai had forgotten his sword, and that the real Nya is hanging from chains above the lava in the temple. Garmadon tells him the only way to save Nya is to pull the Sword of Fire out of its rock. Kai obtains the sword, cuts Nya free and is then confronted by shadows controlled by Garmadon. Sensei Wu arrives to save them, and jumps on a rock that is going down a lava fall so he may go to the Underworld. Nya then returned to her village where she waited for Kai and the other ninjas to return. The Green Ninja In Season two, Nya is told by her brother that fighting villains was a job for a ninja. This most likely led to her becoming of the samurai. She and Jay also start becoming increasingly closer in this season. She is very smart because she was the only one to realize that all of the Serpentine tombs were inline with the Ninjago symbol for serpent. Although Kai called her a show off, Jay said she was smart. In the episode, "'''Rise of the Snakes", the Ninja are warned by Sensei Wu not to let their laziness get the best of them, Nya rushes in and informs them that Lord Garmadon has been spotted in Jamanakai Village. After the Ninja had dealt with Lloyd Garmadon instead, Nya decides to visit Jamanakai Village and sees Lloyd had already returned with the Hypnobrai. When the Ninja hear of the Serpentine threat from Sensei Wu, Kai realizes that Nya is currently there, and the four of them head out on their Dragons. After witnessing the Serpentine and the villagers they had hypnotized, they meet up with Nya. She tells them not to look the Hypnobrai in the eyes when they rattle their tails, and also mentions that the General of the tribe is holding the Hypnobrai Staff, which contains the anti-venom to cure the villagers. Jay then offers for her to be an honorary member of their team, much to her annoyance. Cole manages to take the Hypnobrai Staff from Slithraa, but just as Skales hypnotizes him, Nya comes in and kicks Skales in the face, causing him to retreat. She then tells Cole to use the staff on the fountain in town, so the anti-venom can be distributed through the water supply and restore the villagers back to their normal selves. In "Can of Worms", Pythor P. Chumsworth steals The Map of Dens from Lloyd, Nya figures out the locations of the Constrictai and Venomari tombs. Later, when the Ninja are trapped in the Toxic Bogs, Samurai X scares off the Serpentine and saves the Ninja. When the Ninja approach the Samurai to thank her, she sprays them with a sleeping gas. She then flies off, and The Destiny's Bounty arrives. In episode six, the Ninja get their new ZX suits, and Nya reports that Serpentine are terrorizing the amusement park. The Ninja are more than ready to reply to the call. Upon arriving, however, the Ninja find that Samurai X has taken care of the snakes, tying them up in rope. The Ninja are under the belief that whoever catches the Samurai will be the Green Ninja, and so place a bet. A montage shows how they try in different ways to capture the Samurai, but to no avail. Back at the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja complain about their failed attempts to try and capture the Samurai. After realizing Lloyd isn't with them, the Ninja track him down to The Lost City of Ouroboros. However, upon arriving they realize it's a trap when they are captured by Pythor. Pythor announces another Slither Pit for the entertainment of the Serpentine, to find out whether the Ninja or Samurai is stronger than the other. Although seeming to fight, Samurai X reveals he was just putting on a show until an opportunity presented itself, and helps the Ninja escape. After the Samurai's exo-suit malfunctioned, they landed in the desert. Cole, Zane, and Jay landed together in the desert, but Kai landed nearby the Samurai, when he discovers that Nya is Samurai X. After a discussion, Kai promises not to tell the others about her secret. In Episode eight, she explains to the ninja (who aren't paying attention) about a way to cure a Fangpyre bite and afterward Jay asks her out on a date. They were originally going to go to a fancy restaurant but after the Serpentine broke into the "Mega Monster Amusement Park" they went there instead. Nya gets captured by the Serpentine and Jay tries to save her. She reveals that she is the samurai to him and he is shocked. Nya kissed him and unlocked his true potential. At the end of the episode all of the other ninja find out she is the Samurai. In Episode nine, she is briefly seen saying that they only need one fangblade to prevent The Great Devourer from getting unleashed. In episode ten she is helping the ninja train and also warns them about the Fire Temple's being dangerous. Sensei Wu also explains how the Green Ninja is chosen and suggests that she might be the Green Ninja. In the episode "All of Nothing", She is captured with the ninja, and is the only one who has faith in Lloyd. In the episode "Rise of the Great Devourer", she is seen fighting the Serpentine along with the ninjas. The Final Battle In "Return of the Overlord", Nya was transformed using Dark Matter and turns into a zombie like version which fights the ninjas. Since the ninjas don't want to hurt her, they gain a disadvantage. After a long struggle, in which the ninjas are initially outmatched, she gets frozen in ice. At the end of the episode, she jumps into the portal to Ninjago before it closes. In the next episode, Nya stands guard with a turret attached to the Garmatron (as a fortress), and proves to be the Overlord's strongest soldier, destroying Lloyd's golden mech. She even took down the entire stone army when Dareth took control of them. Later, Cole, then Jay were turned evil by the Overlord's dark rays, and Zane had to stay behind to hold them off, which left only Kai and Lloyd, who was still injured after his defeat from the overloard. Nya ambushed them with her turret, and attacked the injured Lloyd. Kai draws her fire, and cuts the turret off of the building with his elemental fire blade, allowing Lloyd to proceed to battle the Overlord. This time, Lloyd won, and Nya was returned to normal. Rebooted In The Surge, she is first shown in The Surge telling ninjas they will go to a field trip to Borg Industries. Later, a perfect match machine in Borg Industries told her that Cole is her perfect match. In Art of the Silent Fist she tells Cole that he's a good guy, after what they almost kiss, but get interrupted by Jay. She started to have feelings for Cole. When she came to Jay's junkyard, P.I.X.A.L was back and she told her that Cole is her perfect match. After Jay heard that, they started fighting. When they got trapped in junk destroying machine, Nya had to cut blue or black wire to save them. It's still unknown which one she cut. Later in Enter the Digiverse she got back her Samurai X mech which she used to fight Nindroids. In the next episode, Codename: Arcturus, she was in cinema with Jay and Cole. After they got out, they finally asked her which of them she will pick. She said that she goes with Jole, which is a small robot that she claims is a mixture of Jay and Cole, but actually is a theather robot named CinemaRobot3000. "Jole" leaves her just few minutes later when she comes to the Borg Tower. In "The Void" Nya remains behind in Ninjago while the Ninja travel into space, only for Borg Tower to be attacked by the Overlord's forces under Pythor. In "The Titanium Ninja" she joins in the final assault on New Ninjago City but becomes separated from the others. She ends up battling General Cryptor, but is able to trick him into insulting Min-Droid, leading to a clash between the two. She is later torn up over the apparent demise of Zane, and embraces Cole in her sorrow, much to Jay's dismay; they all alter attend a memorial service in his honor. The Tournament of Elements Possession In "Winds of Change", following the Tournament of Elements season, Nya joins the Ninja in being employed at Steep Wisdom, Sensei Wu's tea farm and shop, and then pilots the rebuilt Destiny's Bounty 2.0 in their effort to escape from the attacking Morro, who has possessed Lloyd. In "Ghost Story" she dons her Samurai X attire and faces Morro in an effort to keep him from Sensei Wu, but like the Ninja is defeated; she subsequently learns of his history with Morro, his first student. When the Ninja are sent off to Stiix, Nya remains at Steep Wisdom and is treated to a shocking revelation: as her and Kai's father was the Elemental Master of Fire, so their mother was the Elemental Master of Water. As such, Nya is the heir to her power and has the potential to become the Ninja of Water. "Stiix and Stones" sees the beginning of Nya's training, though she is initially resistant, feeling that she could better help her friends by continuing to function as Samurai X. Given the task of filling a bucket with a hole in the bottom with water and becomes frustrated, which helps Wu realize that her weakness is failure, as she cannot stand the thought of not excelling. In "The Temple on Haunted Hill" she meets Ronin, who informs her, Wu, and Misako of the Ninja's efforts. With Ronin's help she leaves Steep Wisdom for the Samurai X Cave, intending to collect her equipment so she can aid the ninja, only to find that it has been invaded by Morro and his ghost allies. Finding her weaponry ineffective, she succeeds in destroying the Allied Armor of Azure, and then proves that she does indeed possess power over Water when she unconsciously calls rain down from a cloudless sky in the middle of the dry season. Returning to Steep Wisdom, in "Peak-a-Boo" Nya dons her new ninja attire, and comforts Cole over his recent transformation into a ghost at the hands of Sensei Yang. She remains aboard the Bounty while the Ninja ascend the Wailing Alps, and she and the others succeed in capturing Morro's minion Ghoultar. "Kingdom Come" sees them attempting to interrogate him, only to be distracted when Morro emerges from Cloud Kingdom with the Ninja in pursuit. Unexpectedly, in "The Crooked Path" Nya makes a breakthrough with help from Ronin, who persuades her that her exertion to master her powers might in fact be holding her back. She then attempts to stop him from stealing the Sword of Sanctuary, but fails on two occasions to do so. In "Grave Danger" Nya waits with Wu and Misako while the Ninja enter the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master in pursuit of Morro, and ends up battling against Bansha and Soul Archer. In Curseworld, Part I and Curseworld, Part II she joins the other Ninja in a final assault against Morro's forces, disguising herself as the Green Ninja and attacking the Ghosts in Stiix. After The Preeminent emerges, she joins in the effort to fight the monster, eventually boarding a steamboat to escape the city. When all hope seems lost, Nya is finally able to face her fear of failure and unlock her true potential. This allows her to summon a massive tidal wave that waves the Preeminent and her minions into an undersea chasm. Skybound "Infamous" sees Nya dealing with her struggles in the wake of the newfound popularity of the Ninja: she is seen merely as "the girl Ninja" and the press only seems to care about whether she's dating Jay or Cole. Unbeknownst to her, Jay has seen a vision of them together in the future, but she refuses to even entertain the idea of them becoming a couple again. She even refuses to take her hand when they're trying to hide from the paparazzi while trying to pursue Clouse. She soon has other concerns, however, as the Ninja have been framed for various crimes and are now wanted. After the Ninja go into hiding, a message sent by Kai signals them all to gather at the Monastery of Spinjitzu in "Public Enemy Number One." They agree to split up once again, and Nya and Kai travel to the Corridor of Elders, only to be tracked down and captured by Ronin and sent to Kryptarium Prison with the other Ninja. In "Enkrypted" she and the other Ninja are incarcerated, but manage to escape by forming an alliance with Captain Soto. Having not seen her face previously, Soto comments that she seems familiar and then realizes it at the same time as their common enemy Nadakhan: Nya is a dead ringer for his lost love Dilara. In "Misfortune Rising" Nya and Jay pose as police in an effort to learn Nadakhan's whereabouts, unaware that the Djinn is in search of her as well; Nya also reaffirms her lack of interest in being romantically involved with Jay again. She then comes to Cliff Gordon's mansion after Jay makes two wishes, and then joins the other Ninja in a mission to retrieve a map to Tiger Widow Island from Nadakhan's ship, Misfortune's Keep. In the process Flintlocke, Nadakhan's first mate, also notes her resemblance to Dilara, and Kai is trapped within Nadakan's Djinn Blade. "On a Wish and a Prayer" sees the group regroup at Cliff Gordon's mansion before taking his yacht to Tiger Widow Island, only for Zane and P.I.X.A.L. to be caught by Nadakhan along the way. The group then learns that Jay had met with Nadakhan and not told them about it, leading the group to become furious with him; Nya then succeeds in saving a supply of Tiger Widow Venom the only substance to which Nadakhan is vulnerable, though Jay is captured by the Sky Pirates as a result. In "My Dinner With Nadakhan" Nya, Lloyd, and Cole attempt to find a way off the island, and after discussing her and Jay's stormy relationship with Cole finally master Airjitzu to escape an attacking creature. "Wishmasters" sees them infiltrating Misfortune's Keep to rescue Jay, only to lose Lloyd and Cole in the process, forcing the pair to go on the run after learning that Nadakhan wishes to marry Nya so he can gain the power to grant himself infinite wishes. "The Last Resort" sees the pair flee to the lighthouse where Dr. Julien was previously imprisoned, where they discover Echo Zane. After Nadakhan discovers their whereabouts by forcing Clancee to make a wish, they fortify the island against the Sky Pirate invasion, during which Nya once again faces Dogshank after previously battling her on Tiger Widow Island. With the island overrun, Nya forces Jay through a portal opened by Traveller's tea so that he can escape and come to her rescue, after admitting that she does still have feelings for him. The Dark Island Trilogy This adventure takes place after the events of the Skybound seaon, which concluded with Jay making a wish that prevented Nadakhan's escape and returned everyone to the moment in time prior to it. Nya and Jay have resumed their relationship as a result, and join the other Ninja in traveling to the Dark Island in search of the missing Misako and Ronin. After becoming separated from the others they encounter the Sky Pirates, whom they are the only ones to remember due to Jay's wish, with the pirates failing to recognize them as well. They then team up with Ronin to face the pirates and a Leviathan, before seeking out their allies. They soon discover that Clouse is responsible for the Sky Pirates and the strange happenings on Dark Island, but after a major battle manage to defeat him and save the island, capturing the Sky Pirates in the process. Day of the Departed In "Day of the Departed" Nya and her fellow Ninja rush to the Ninjago Museum of History using new vehicles acquired during The Dark Island Trilogy, and after obtaining lanterns for the holiday go their separate ways. Nya and Kai return to four weapons to remember their parents, only to receive unwanted company: Master Chen and a couple of his Anacondrai Cultists, who have been brought back by the dark magic of Sensei Yang and the Yin-Yang Eclipse. After a fierce battle, Chen and his minions are sent back to the Departed Realm, and the siblings reunite with their teammates and learn who was responsible from a repentant Morro. They then travel to the Temple of Airjitzu to aid Cole, and their support enables him to defeat Yang, who experiences a change of heart. Cole is restored to human form at last, and the Ninja then take the Temple as their new base of operations. Hands of Time "The Hands of Time" sees Nya and the Ninja helping to clean up the museum, during which Nya and Kai find a portrait of their parents dated around the time Nya was three years old, which was also roughly the time of their disappearance. They also come across a painting of Wu and Garmadon battling Acronix and Krux, which Dr. Saunders-the museum director, tells them was a mythical confrontation. After a time disruption, the ninja take the Bounty to the old monastery-the epicenter of the disturbance-in search of Master Wu, only to find Acronix in the flesh. After a brief battle he escapes and reunites with Dr. Saunders, who proves to be none other than Krux, while the ninja find Wu after his own defeat at Acronix's hands. Sons of Garmadon In "The Mask of Deception" Nya defeats a group of warriors who are oppressing farming villagers before returning to Ninjago City to reunite with the other Ninja. While agreeing to help with security for the royal family, she expresses disapproval for the figurehead group until meeting Harumi. She and Kai later spot Hutchins, who they suspect is watching them even as they are monitoring castle security. Hunted In Season Nine, Nya is part of a resistance against Emperor Garmadon and his minions after Wu and the first four Ninja become trapped in the First Realm. March of the Oni The LEGO Movie In The LEGO Movie, Nya makes a cameo when Wyldstyle is telling Emmet about the different worlds in the Lego Universe. The LEGO Ninjago Movie Nya is one of the protagonists in this film, in which she is given the title of the "Silver Ninja" or "Grey Ninja". Appearances ;2011: * 2172 Nya (Normal) * 2505 Garmadon's Dark Fortress (Normal) * 2507 Fire Temple (Normal) ;2012: * 9448 Samurai Mech (Samurai X) * 9566 Samurai X (Samurai X) ;2014: * 70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Samurai X 2014) ;2015: * 70732 City of Stiix * 70737 Titan Mech Battle (Samurai X 2015) * 70738 Final Flight of Destiny’s Bounty (Ninja) * 70750 Ninja DB X (Samurai X 2015) * 70751 Temple of Airjitzu (Ninja) * 71216 Ninjago Nya Fun Pack (Samurai X 2015) ;2016: * 70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds (Ninja) * 70592 Salvage M.E.C (Ninja) * 70594 The Lighthouse Siege (Ninja) * 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos (Ninja) * 70600 Ninja Bike Chase (Ninja) * 70604 Tiger Widow Island (Skybound) * 853544 NINJAGO Accessory Set * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #20 (Samurai X; no helmet) ;2017: * 30425 WU-CRU Master's Training Grounds (Ninja) * 70607 Ninjago City Chase (Movie, Civilian) * 70611 Water Strider (Movie, Ninja) * 70617 Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon (Movie, Ninja) * 70618 Destiny's Bounty (Movie, Ninja) * 70625 Samurai VXL (Ninja) * 70627 Dragon's Forge (Ninja) * 71019 The LEGO Ninjago Movie Series (Wu-Cru Uniform, White) ;2018: * 70634 Nya - Spinjitzu Master (Movie, Ninja) * 70641 Ninja Nightcrawler (Ninja) * 70651 Throne Room Showdown (Ninja) * 70658 Oni Titan * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #37 (Black Wu-Cru) * Greatest Ninja Battles *5005257 Ninjago Minifigure Collection ;2019: * 70663 Spinjitzu Nya & Wu (Legacy, Ninja) * 70665 The Samurai Mech (Samurai X) * 70668 Jay's Storm Fighter (Legacy, Ninja) * 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu (Legacy, Ninja) * 70675 Katana 4X4 (Forbidden Spinjitzu) * 70677 Land Bounty * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #51 (Hunted) ;2020: * 71708 Gamer's Market (Avatar Nya) * 71711 Jay's Cyber Dragon (Digi Nya) TV Series * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Pilot episodes *** Way of the Ninja *** The Golden Weapon *** King of Shadows *** Weapons of Destiny *** Ninjago: Secrets of the Blacksmith *** Return to the Fire Temple ** Season 1 *** Rise of the Snakes *** Home *** Snakebit *** Never Trust a Snake *** Can of Worms *** The Snake King *** Tick Tock *** Once Bitten, Twice Shy *** The Royal Blacksmiths *** The Green Ninja *** All of Nothing *** The Rise of the Great Devourer *** The Day of the Great Devourer ** Season 2 *** Darkness Shall Rise *** Pirates vs. Ninja *** Double Trouble *** Ninjaball Run *** Child's Play *** Wrong Place, Wrong Time *** The Stone Army *** The Day Ninjago Stood Still *** The Last Voyage *** Island of Darkness *** The Last Hope *** Return of the Overlord *** Rise of the Spinjitzu Master ** Season 3 *** The Surge *** Art of the Silent Fist *** Blackout *** The Curse of the Golden Master *** Enter the Digiverse *** Codename: Arcturus *** The Void *** The Titanium Ninja ** Season 4 ** Season 5 *** Winds of Change *** Ghost Story *** Stiix and Stones *** The Temple on Haunted Hill *** Peak-a-Boo *** Kingdom Come *** The Crooked Path *** Grave Danger *** Curseworld, Part I *** Curseworld, Part II ** Season 6 *** Infamous *** Public Enemy Number One *** Enkrypted *** Misfortune Rising *** On a Wish and a Prayer *** My Dinner With Nadakhan *** Wishmasters *** ''The Last Resort ** Day of the Departed ** Season 7 *** The Hands of Time *** The Hatching *** A Time of Traitors *** Scavengers *** A Line in the Sand *** The Attack' *** Secrets Discovered *** Pause and Effect *** Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea *** Lost in Time ** Season 8 ** The Mask of Deception ** The Jade Princess ** Season 9 ** Season 10/March of the Oni Video Game Appearances * LEGO Battles: Ninjago * LEGO Universe * ''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' * LEGO Dimensions Movie Appearances * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Gallery of Variants |img3=814wo1gAAjL._SL1500_.jpg |txt3=Samurai X |img4=X.PNG |txt4=Samurai X |img5=Nya (Samurai X) (S7).png |txt5=Samurai X |img6=70751 Nya.jpg |txt6=Ninja |img7 = NyaSkybound.png |txt7 = Skybound |img8 = Nya (S7).png |txt8 = Ninja (2016) |img9 = 118px-70590-nya.png |txt9 = Airjitzu |img10=njo485.png |txt10=Kabuki |img11 = 70625_nya.png |txt11 = HoT |img12 = Spinjitzu Training Nya.jpeg |txt12 = Spinjitzu Trainer (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) |img13 = Nya_(The_LEGO_Ninjago_Movie).jpg |txt13 = Ninja (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) |img14 = Njo398.png |txt14 = Sons of Garmadon |img15 = Njo404.png |txt15 = Spinjitzu Master |img16=njo430.png |txt16=Training |img17 = NJO475_1.jpg |txt17 = Hunted |img18= Hunted Nya Minifigure Without Mask.jpg |txt18= Hunted (unmasked) |img19= njo491.png |txt19= MotO |img20= Nya2HY2019.png |txt20= SotFS |img21 = NyaVS.png |txt21 = Forbidden Spinjitzu |img22= |txt22=Digi |img23=71708 alt6 (1).jpg |txt23=Avatar}} Non-physical Notes * Nya is the only character (except for Sensei Wu) to have more than one golden weapon in their spinner set. * She appears in the Ninjago Monastery of LEGO Universe as a vendor. * As Samurai X on the TV series, she has a pair of mechanical goggles not present on her minifigure. These help hide the face and feminine eyebrows that made X's real identity obvious on the minifigure. She also uses a voice disguise in the show. * In the first two seasons, she is never called Samurai X, just "the Samurai"". Season 3, however, begins to use "Samurai X". In the sets, she was called Samurai X ever since her first release in Rise of the Snakes. * Samurai X's equipment bears a golden symbol that is also on Nya's normal outfit. The Ninja apparently never made the connection. * Sensei Wu knew of Samurai X's identity all along. Kai was the first of the Ninja to discover it. * After Samurai X's true identity had been revealed, Sensei Wu speculated that she might be the Green Ninja. The Golden Weapons, however, revealed that it was not her, but Lloyd Garmadon. *As of Episode 8: Once Bitten, Twice Shy, Nya has been in a relationship with Jay. *The dress Nya wears on her date with Jay was first worn by Willie Scott in the Indiana Jones theme. * In Episode 25, Evil Nya does crimson-colored Spinjitzu. * In the third season, she has been shown to have some romantic feelings for Cole, in spite of her current relationship with Jay (who she still loves).http://www.lego.com/en-us/ninjago/videos/nya * In the third season, she gets a new modern dress, which replaces her traditional dress. * When Emmet tells Lord Business that creativity is good in The LEGO Movie, he shows a picture of Nya's mech. *Nya's last name is revealed to be Smith in the Ninjago Exclusive Blooper Reel. * In LEGO Dimensions, Nya is pronounced {N-I-AH} despite being officially named {ne-ee-ah}. * Nya gained a "standard female civilian" face staring with her Ninja form carried into her Skybound form. * After the events LEGO Ninjago Movie, she started wearing grey. LEGO.com Description Skybound Gallery nya poster.jpg|Poster Nya-4.png|Nya on her spinner Nya poster.png NyainSS.JPG|Nya in the Spinjitzu Smash! online game Nya LEGO Universe.png|Nya, as she appears in LEGO Universe Nya.png|CGI Screen Shot 2012-02-28 at 4.14.08 PM.png|Nya's formal dress Nya goggles.png|Nya wearing goggles and cap Nya Close-Up.png|Close Up Nya 2.jpg|Nya in Spinjitzu Scavenger Hunt Evil Nya.png|Evil Nya Nya2014 .png|CGI hqdefault.jpg|Nya unlocking her full potential. Future Jay.jpg 62 duo.jpg jaya.jpg NinjaTeam.jpg 118px-70590-nya.png KV.png Nya, Maya and Ray..jpg Kai, Nya and Wu Face Acronix & Krux on Iron Doom.png Kai, Nya and Wu (Before Wu Disappears to Time).png Maya with Nya and Kai..png Kai and Nya are Back!!.png Captain Soto Speaks with the Ninja.png Heroes' hugging.png Nya, Ray, Samurai X and Jay.png Nya and Harumi.png Nya, Cole and Mr. E.jpg Nya, Cole and Jay (Ep. 29).jpg Nya, Lloyd and Dareth (Hunted).png Party Time with the Ninja..png Young Kai and Nya.png Kai and Nya (Ep. 71).jpg Nya (March of the Oni).png NJO475_1.jpg Hunted_Nya_Minifigure_Without_Mask.jpg b92f4a778f58efeb537c707838d57c34.jpg Nya2HY2019.png The Colossus is coming.png Ninja_Swimsuits.png From LEGO Battles: Ninjago nya ninjago.png|Nya's appearance in LEGO Battles: Ninjago Nya stage 1.png|Nya's white suit Nya stage 1-2.png Nya stage 2.png Nya stage 2-2.png Nya stage 3.png|Nya in her nurse suit Nya stage 3-2.png Samurai X SamuraiX_poster.png|Nya's Samurai X character card Samurai X.png |(Note the armor is backwards) Samurai X Punch.png|Nya as Samurai X punching Snappa and Lizaru Samurai X Mech.png|Nya as Samurai X in her Mech DSCI1600.JPG|Samurai X back printing DSCI1599.JPG|Samurai X front printing Nya ..jpg The LEGO Ninjago Movie TLNM Official Photo 2.jpeg Vehicles/Dragons 9448 alt5.png|Samurai Mech DB-X.jpg|Ninja DB X lego-ninjago-masters-spinjitzu-final-flight-destinys-bounty-57582436-04.jpg 41fhUjSIlWL.jpg|Jet Ski NoImage.png|Water Dragon (nonphysical) b46233e031da9ddb02fad52d62b1452e.jpg 28063092310_f15b6bc5fe_b.jpg Set70627_2.png|Fusion Dragon (shared with Kai) IMG_20171002_163231_20171013200442720.jpg|Water Strider References }} See also * Kai * Jay Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:LEGO Universe Minifigures Category:LEGO Battles minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures Category:71019 The LEGO Ninjago Movie Series